Kittens
by ArelDarke
Summary: Just a normal day in the Kirkland-Jones household or is it? Nekotalia. USXUK, AmericatXIggycat. Short and simple. T just to be sure./946218 inspiration came from. thank you whoever draw these:


**I don't own hetalia.**

**A/N: not much of a plot. sorry...**

* * *

><p>"Alfred! Get your arse in here." The Brit with enormous eyebrows yelled at his lover as he stared at his cat in amazement.<p>

It was a month ago did they started to notice something was wrong with their Scones, he was a Scottish fold that Alfred had given to Arthur on their first anniversary. It was a surprised to Arthur but netherless, he loved the kitten dearly. Though he would rather loved his lover more if he didn't give the reason why he gotten that specific cat.

"_It's because he looks a lot like you when you're pouting." The American joked and earned a scowling from the Brit._

Now, three years later, they were still together with a few ups and downs on the way but all end well. Alfred, with his happy-hero-complex stating one day that Scones needs someone to play with being that he had Arthur. So he went to the shelter and come home with an enormous fat black and white cat that was twice the size of Scone.

At first the idea itself was cute but then they started to fight and Burger tends to steal food from Scone that they had to separate them. A year later, Burger had been nice to the orange and white Scottish that they let them play alone.

That is that until a month ago did they notice Scone acting a little weird. He had grown fatter which was thought at first the change in cat food was good in him but then he started to go inside and scot around any dark corners and tend to be lazier like Burger.

"Maybe Burger had a friendly effect on him." Alfred once joked and assures Arthur that his three year old cat was fine.

Now, Arthur was astonished. His cat that was though a male all his life was actually a queen. Scone was nursing three little kittens that looked a lot like a mixture of both of their parents on Alfred's collection of comics.

"What is it Iggy?" When he came in and looked at the crouch down Brit and a purring cat that he widen his eyes in amazement. Arthur came to rub the tired but happy cat's neck as he tried to assured him—her that everything was alright.

"I never thought that male cats can give birth." That comment had angered the Brit.

"What kind of logic is that?" Alfred ignored the anger coming from the tone and went to hugged Arthur from the back and kissed his neck tenderly.

"Because that means I can get you pregnant as well." Arthur's faced turned three shades of red and was a little turn-on by the deep voiced of his lover and the bulged that was pocking his back.

"Shall we test that theory?" Alfred said and dragged the Brit to the bed that had earned a comment that Arthur kept to himself. "Idiot." Though he was smiling that entire ordeal.

After the heated sex they had, still in bed Arthur turned to the side of the bed to check on his cat. As his green eyes met the green eye cat, he had a pink blush growing on his face.

"What's wrong dear?" Alfred asked as he came and hugged Arthur's naked back. with his forearm as a leverage.

"I think we made Scone a little mad."

"Why is that?" Arthur covered his face with his hands as he said.

"Because we had sex right in front of her babies." Then and there Alfred's face burned but he just got up and ignoring the fact that his butt naked and went out the room. Arthur sat up from the bed and wonder why he got up but grabbed a nearby shirt to put on. As the size of the thing, it belongs to Alfred.

Alfred came back a few minutes later with a box on his hand and Burger walking behind him.

As he sat the box on besides the new family, he gently grabbed a kitten right one from the other and placed them on the box followed by Scone, who still a bit tired. Then Alfred saw his ruined comics.

"Noooo!" His shout had frightened the kittens and Arthur.

"What?"

"My comics!" Arthur blinked and looked at the overly dramatic American. The comics were ruined with blood stains and some were shredded when Scone was in labour.

"That serves you right for not picking them up when I told you too."

"These are vintage and some of them are hard to fine now a day." When Alfred was still ranting. Arthur looked over the new family. Burger had looked at the new kittens with sparkled in his blue eyes and as he purred his happiness and walked quietly to link Scone's face.

Arthur smiled and looked over at Alfred as he was scavenging for any survivors. He smiled.

"Scone, your one lucky cat." Arthur murmured.

"What was that Arthur?" Alfred asked as he had given-up on his comics.

"Nothing, love." And he kissed Alfred on the lips before he turned to looked at the content face on Scone's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think? It was something that pops in my head when I saw this image. **

**www. zerochan. Net /946218**

**Americat and Iggycat are lucky! Their kittens are sooo cute! I'm sorry, but I'm a sucker when it comes to nekotalia. So hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Oh and cats ready do tend to be lazier when they are pregnant and find a nesting ground that is either safe for their kittens when they born or they trust their humans to do it for them like giving them a box or cloth or something(I learn it first hand with my cats)**

**You may comment to either improve my grammar or just for the fun of it. Thank you!**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
